


Backfire

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo





	Backfire

JP幻想死亡会来得苦涩又枯燥，但此刻ALEX用匕首抵住他的脖颈，鲜血沿着刀尖渗出，JP却不为所动，手上的动作也没有停下来。  
他们按照计划装腔作势地对立，离入侵成功仅仅一步之遥了——ALEX干脆把那把碍事的小刀丢在地上，一屁股坐在了比血迹斑斑的衣摆还要脏的地板上，进度条百分之百了，他们成功了——广播的倒计时最终停下，JP正得意，要告诉他的伙伴这只是证明自己能力的合作的开始，却听见广播里一人幸存的消息，同时发现坐在地上的刚才还胜券在握的那个人已经断了气，脑袋垂下来，闭拢的眼睛上的睫毛不再晃动。仿佛他事先知晓这一切将发生，于是把自己安置得安然无恙。  
下一步是什么？JP记不起来了，他原来就打算把这个厮杀制度弄坏，让实验组焦头烂额一阵子，剩下的交给俄罗斯特工去应付，他只要利用他人对他的利用，等着登上返程的飞机就好了，根本没有过自己单独行动的PlanB。  
糟糕极了，他去搜一动不动的ALEX，将他别在腰上的手枪转移到自己的装饰用的枪袋上，又整了整他的暗袋，好厚的笔记本。  
这个人确实死了吗？他平时的脸色好像也这么苍白，JP伸手去掰他的鼻子，没有呼吸——但他秘密行动的时候好像也这个德性！  
离他们最近的机动人员——博士——之前已经被打爆了头，被迫体质变强的JP觉得电脑以外背多对一具精致的尸体好像也不是那么困难的事，况且这具尸体干干净净，还乖巧听话——他不合时宜地想起瑞士军刀男里的那具无理取闹的尸体，安慰自己此刻的宁静很珍贵。  
实验区的电网已经被系统破坏了，JP用钳子开了一个大口，背着一直袒护他的同伴还没僵硬的尸体。  
哎。他想起和这个人达成共识的日子是阑珊暴雨天，新历年就快要到了，他却被丢到一场滑稽又无端的杀戮之中，挺消极的，戴着手铐、嚼着索然无味的面包，被勒令远离能让他操控翻盘的智能产品，空有一副打人很疼的拳头。穿着同款病号服的ALEX是和他有工作来往的人之一，因为中文流利他记得很清楚，当初工作往来分明是刺头的印象，这里漫不经心那里疑心重重，还总是搞计划外的操作，也只有JP才能勉勉强强跟上这个移动的高智商马达。然而，那个雨天阔别已久的ALEX全然没有了那些糟糕的感觉，原原本本地朝他笑和招手，揉开了JP握紧的拳头，说他有一个计划。JP心里有一千零一种疑问，但他好像也没有特立独行的底气和交朋友的心情。于是就简简单单地达成了口头协议。  
后来ALEX告诉他该去哪里找到哪些材料从而拼凑出一台电脑，虽然紧张，但JP还是记下来了，毕竟实验开始前ALEX跟他对了好几回，吃饭都堵着他。现在倒好，中途的顾虑、危险都被武力担当扛过去了，JP一本正经地专攻他自己的领域，回过神来后头的主输出歇菜了。  
实验区外的范围对JP而言很陌生，他本能地远离实验室，和ALEX藏在了一个设备间里，反扣上了门。设备间不缺电板，他轻而易举地黑进了实验室的控制系统，试图找到布局地图，却发现了更可疑的东西。  
有很多个他自己，懊恼的、遗憾的、意料之外的、恐慌的——无一例外是死相。当然也有ALEX和那些聊得来聊不来的不算熟悉的面孔。这些合成照片逼真得不像话，JP盯着自己尸体边那些溢出废液的电池、电脑面板，心想这些模拟实验还蛮牛逼。  
信息过载的他去翻ALEX的随行包，试图摸出一些头绪，但里面只有厚厚的一袋子弹，黏连着血和肉，脏兮兮的，却被塑料膜包得整整齐齐。还有一本摸得边上都撑开的皮革笔记本，神秘到不得不去翻。

“元撑不到最后，我拎着一个坏掉的电脑，明治已经发现了我。”  
“我让他也适当战斗，加快他做电脑的节奏。”  
“入侵马上就要成功了。”  
“不知道为什么入侵结束后没有继续做记录，也许我要夺回入侵系统的主动权亲眼瞧瞧。”  
“我没办法100%入侵成功，追着元让他将电脑给我的时候他这么告诉我，但记录证明，他确实在某种程度上是对的，凡事的几率从1到100，所以我威胁他了。他一脸沮丧，居然同那个古巴小子阴了我一道。”  
“他又久违地打开了实验室，我把他杀死了，夺走了U盘。”  
“原来入侵会成为幸存者，但不知道我一个人能不能摆平这个岛上荒谬的事实。”  
“这里的登陆点不能让我传输资料，我决定去实验室找让元复活的药剂。”  
“元复活以后情绪很不稳定，对一切难以置信，冲我打了好久。”  
“他说他当初真的相信我会放他一条生路，被骗得那么惨，他也要相应的补偿，反正杀不死，他坦言多一次威胁没有用处。于是我说，你随意开价格。”  
“他把资料输送出去了，组织的人马上也回复了，我打算带他一起去俄罗斯，但他说我们都会不得善终，他想做一个逍遥法外的死人，并且我要和他一起。”  
“我大可以把他杀死，但他很聪明，独占了复活药剂的配方和存储地点。”  
“我们用两副烧焦的尸体做顶罪羔羊，把愿意走的实验体都带上了船，虽然大多数人都不知道发生了什么，有的甚至语言不通，但看到狼狈的现实大都愿意走。”  
“中转站的航班有很多，文选择了到南美洲。他说他想去离南极最近的地方。”  
“我很不客气地问他是不是对我非分之想，他似乎第一次听到这种可能性，大笑了好久，我觉得这是很正常的事情，有点生气，就过去咬住了他的嘴，他不愿意，但根本玩不过我。”  
“你还这么危险的人留在身边吗？我问他，他眼里有困惑，然后说只要房间不是一间、饭桌不是一张、走路隔着大于等于五十厘米就没有需要顾虑的，毕竟我是他给自己上的一道保险。”

记叙过于荒谬，JP停下来去翻实验室的资料。他是怀疑的，首先这些记录用的是中文，就像故意给他看的；其次，如果逃脱成功现在又是什么状况？  
研究员的日记有记录说JP屡次骇进研究中心取得胜利，又屡次被重置记忆，但关于ALEX的入侵倒是只字未提，明明全能特工造成的威胁要多得多。总不能是一本来自未来的日记吧？但现在存活的是JP，有权利让ALEX活过来的也是他。  
外头的世界未有波澜，仿佛装着他俩的设备间在孤岛上。  
他伸手去探ALEX没有一点热度的额头，明明这是他第一次见到真实的尸体，身体却有记忆般的不会因为害怕颤抖，柔软与温柔取而代之。  
身体会比大脑靠谱吗？他只好去看手里那本唯一的线索。

“我跟着他到各个地方，我知道他的储蓄会花光，也总也会厌烦奔波，但他却只是在那个冰冷的村庄租了一个房间，每天待在里面吃吃喝喝。”  
“他换了一个头衔接活儿，赚得比以前还要狠，也没有离开的打算。”  
“那我呢？我要在这里重新开始生活吗？现在的我在镇上的酒馆打工，每天下班顺便带点吃的给王元，他不允许我离开他，于是我只能偶尔接一些当天往返的悬赏任务。”  
“今天我回来得很晚，天都要亮了，进屋却和一对眼圈对着。我想起，他好像从来没有在我之前睡着过。”  
“我有想过他的精神状态不是很稳定，于是想要和他沟通，但他拽着我就睡着了，我还没洗澡。”  
“我问过他未来到底想法，他说先等等看自己会不会变老吧。”  
“你老不老我不知道，但我不想和你虚度光阴，我是这么回答的。”  
“如果时间无限，光阴的概念还存在？他很轻蔑。”  
“那一刻我只想侮辱他。我捏着他那张不情不愿的脸，对他进行了身体上的挑衅，相比殴打更为致命的甜蜜的挑拨。”  
“但他却像无所谓一样。”  
“这一刻我明白，我喜欢从前那个天不怕地不怕的人。”  
“我和他说，我喜欢JP，但不喜欢现在的JP。”  
“他把自己的嘴唇咬破了，说：好啊，你把我杀了，重置我的记忆，自己去死，看看我会不会救你，看看我会不会还是变成这副模样，看看你有没有能耐成为我活下去的理由？”  
“我气死了，他眼里盛满了决心。”  
“我近乎绝望地把他杀死，向黑帮租借了一个货仓把尸体弄出去，把他锁在新买的冷藏库里。”  
“没有失踪的实验体我都联系了一遍，愿意帮忙的不多，能够有勇气回到那个岛的人也不多，虽然多数人都只有一局的记忆。”  
“我还到安全局劫走了几个关键的前实验人员——现在是被实验人员。”  
JP读到底了，翻向了封皮前的最后一页。  
“那样的意思虽然只有你我，但总归没意思。现在依你喜好，复活的药剂在某一颗子弹里，你可以干脆离开，把这场荒诞的戏置之身后，反正你也不记得。也可以慢慢找，一颗一颗子弹摸过去，是我用枪杀的所有人的数量，那么长，足够你思考了。”  
“我的一生已经比想象中要长，但却尚无勇气去和一个不把自己的命当回事的人绑在一根绳子上。”  
“记忆的消除是单向的，所以此刻的你应该认为一切难以置信。”  
“你决定吧。”  
JP把这本笔记本掀了掀，没有遗漏更多了。他随手抽了一颗子弹，摘除了它的头，里面一支细细的针。  
“哎，真够多废话的。”他说。

END


End file.
